The present invention relates generally to venipuncture devices and more particularly to an easily separable over-the-needle catheter insertion device.
Catheter insertion devices are widely available in the prior art. However, the hospital products industry continuously strives to improve such devices in an attempt to provide simpler, easier to use, disposable devices than are presently on the market. Several specific areas of endeavor have been pursued, such as providing an easily operable means of connecting the catheter hub to the needle hub so as to join the two during insertion, but allow quick release when desired. Similarly, various designs have been put forward for gripping the device during venipuncture in order to facilitate the ease of such an operation.
The following U.S. patents describe devices developed to address these problems:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,916 "Catheter Plug Assembly", Don M. Killman, et al., issued Feb. 6, 1979.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,945 "Digit Manipulable Quick-Release Cannula Insertion Device", Vaden F. Stanley, issued Feb. 6, 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,230 "Intravenous Catheter Placement Unit with Tubular Guide Sheath", George M. Suyeoka, et al., issued Jan. 27, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,361, "Intravenous Catheter Unit with Flexible Wing Support and Inserter Means", Douglas A. Loper, et al., issued June 29, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,625, "Detachable Guide Needle", Edwin Grant Swick, issued June 15, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,451, "Intravenous Catheter Unit with Releasable Inserter Means", Dale F. Beck et al., issued Nov. 3, 1970.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,978, "Guide Needle for Flexible Catheters", R. M. Smith, Jr., issued Dec. 27, 1967.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,197, "Catheter", W. W. Glas, et al., issued Dec. 15, 1964.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,648, "Intravenous Needle Assembly", A. F. Bujan, issued Nov. 20, 1962.
The above-listed devices have met with varying degrees of success. Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved venipuncture device which may easily be gripped from above during insertion of the device into the patient's vein. It is an additional advantage of the present invention over the prior art to provide a venipuncture device in which the needle may be easily separated from the catheter after venipuncture has occurred, using either the single-handed or double-handed method. It is a further advantage of the invention to provide an improved venipuncture device which locks the catheter and needle hub assembly together during venipuncture, but which is easily releasable when desired.